It's Huntin' Season
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: He had old scores to settle. Old scores that he wasn't even aware of until recently. All in all, it was hunting season. And this was one hunt he wouldn't miss out on. Sequel to "The Lost and Forgotten" *Discontinued, sorry.*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A week passed since he left Muir Island despite the many protests he got for his leaving, he needed to get away from there. Everything that happened since he gained his memories back then lost them was crowding him and making him feel cornered. It was a dangerous feeling. A feeling he hated and fought against as savagely as he can. He was gaining his memories back, at a fast pace he figured. Yesterday he couldn't remember past a year ago.

Today he remembered about sixty years ago, blank in spots but sixty years nonetheless. Though that wasn't including the night his mutation showed up and everything changed. That's pretty much the only memory from his childhood that he had.

He now knows that he has a brother that he fought alongside that brother for many years and fought against that brother for close to twenty years give or take a few years. He knew that he both hated and loved that very same brother.

He now knows that he was a soldier, that he was a logger, a teacher, a friend, a cage fighter and a weapon. He knew he was a mutant, he knew what kind of mutant he was and he knew how dangerous he was.

He just didn't know the exact number of wars he fought in, how many people he killed and how many families he torn apart. He didn't know how many enemies he's made, how many enemies he still has. Hunches were about as good as he could get on that part.

He still had to put the pieces back together.

But first, he had old scores to settle. Old scores that he wasn't even aware of until recently. All in all, it was hunting season. And this was one hunt he wouldn't miss out on.

He knew for a fact that Xavier, the professor who could read minds at a whim if he wanted to, advised him against his current plan one last time before he left with Victor. For more then one reason, some of which he can understand and most of it he choose to willingly ignore it. He didn't have time for it now, later perhaps but not now.

"_Logan, you know that I disagree with this." Professor Xavier stated, Logan could hear the calm but cautious tone the man used. _

_A snort was the only response Logan gave, it was the only answer he was willing to give on that, he did know but was unwilling to change his mind on the matter. His choices were his own, just like his mind and his freedom. No one, and he means no one, has the right to fool around with it like they had the right. Not even Victor had a right in that area, and that was saying something right there. _

"_For one thing, your mind. It might not be up for the constant steady stream of memories that come at random times. Even forcing you to black out." Professor Xavier continued the same calm but cautious tone. Logan wasn't quite sure if he liked such caution directed towards him by someone he remembered that he trusted to a point. To what point he wasn't completely sure about, but he'll figure that out. _

_He still had to talk to Rogue; the kid was probably confused and maybe scared. _

"_And you don't agree with me killin' the son of a bitches that screwed my mind up in the first place." Logan finished curtly, he could honestly say that he didn't care that ol' chuck didn't agree with his decision. It was his to make._

He didn't get help in finding them but that was expected, he didn't really need help anyways. Logan knew he was good at tracking people down so he knew he will find them on his own, one way or another. And to up his chances in finding them he had help, help that could be a double edged sword at best, but help nonetheless. Unfortunately that _help_ was currently carving up the dashboard for what purpose Logan wasn't sure nor did he care.

He knew why his brother was coming. The hunt, the thrill and the promise of shedding blood and any other reasons he hasn't mentioned and sidestepped the conversation in a very Victor-like way. Which caused him to have to change out of bloody cloths more then once. It was rather annoying, so he paid the favor back in full. Thankfully they kept any fights out of the truck he stole from a parking lot not too far from the school; he didn't want to replace it so soon.

* * *

Sitting here, Victor never expected that it would be just them again. It was something that was unexpected to say the least. But that was fine; Victor could live with this arrangement. It was better then being around the so called good guys. He would have left eventually; it was too peaceful there anyways. Even with the fights he got into with his brother. He really never did well in peaceful times; it was too calm and too unusual for him.

And the island was no better; it was to sterile and lacked anything natural to it. Not to mention the frail, he hated her. But then again, he's been accused of being a misogynist. It wasn't true in his opinion; he just never had any use for frails aside the usual.

He remembered the conversation he had with his brother that led to them going on their own way. Despite everything, it was a welcomed conversation that pleased him to no ends.

"_You told me, once… That brothers protect each other." James stated calmly, which had Victor's complete yet cautious attention. _

"_Ya." Victor agreed, hidden irritation laced through his mind at the fact that his brother didn't just come out and say what he wanted but he pushed that back. For now. _

"_You also said, we had to be hard 'n take care of everything that gets in our way." James said, though Victor didn't get a chance to comment on that as his little brother continued,  
_"_You still mean that?" _

_Victor couldn't help but smile, a fang filled smile. His baby brother was up to something that Victor knew he would enjoy. _

"_Of course, wouldn't've said it if I didn't." Victor stated confidently, standing up from where he was sitting on a bench. Keeping that eye contact that his brother made first to see if he was right in where this conversation was going. His instincts told him that he was._

"_Good, 'cause you 'n I got some thing's to take care of." James stated calmly, confidently with words that spelt out a threat and a promise towards whomever was at the other end of 'things to take care of'. Victor loved it._

It wasn't long after that conversation that they had they stole the X-Jet; he flew it of course, which was something that his brother wasn't all that fond of. Victor wasn't sure if it was because he knew how to fly the piece of junk or if it was that he didn't let Jimmy pilot it. Which was an entertaining experience, he remembered that his brother pointedly ignored him as he sat in the seat set for the co-pilot. They ignored any attempts to contact the as they landed it at the mansion in the X-Jet hanger only because of his brother wanting to put it back in its proper place.

One thing was for sure was that he couldn't wait; he was itching to kill something. But first they had to get a better lead then what he gave the good ol' pacifist. The good ol' Professor Thorton was long retired and living comfortable. By now he knew that either the foolish pacifist intercepted him at is retirement home using some of his little X-Helpers or Thorton was intercepted by S.H.I.E.L.D and the annoying Nick Fury.

"Got two choices, we either hurry up 'n head to Thorton's place or skip him 'n hunt down someone else." Victor stated, breaking the silence and the musings of the both of them.

"Thorton?" Logan inquired, he couldn't place the name but it left a fowl taste in his mind and a deep seeded hatred in the core of him. He knew for a fact now, this blurred man from his memories was a man he hated.

"Ya don' remember him?" Victor questioned, slightly cautiously in the same time with a tone that clearly sounded uncaring on the matter. He stopped scratching up the insides of the truck to put his full attention on his brother.

"If I did I wouldn' be askin' now would I." Logan grunted out, why did his brother have to state the obvious? It was annoying to say the least.

Victor growled as he shot an icy glare towards his brother for the attitude, if the runt kept that up he'd be teaching him some manners before they even get there. And that would slow them down, though it wouldn't be his fault.

"Watch it." Victor coldly reprimanded before adding in an irritated tone,  
"What exactly do you remember?" He had to be sure of things at the moment, before he said too much or in case he says too little.

"This 'n that. 'member running away that night. 'Bout sixty years ago more or less." Logan answered gruffly, he remembered a little more then what he said, he remembered some of the after effects of whatever happened during his stay with what he now knows as Project X. He only answered Victor to just get the man off his back, there was places to go rather then fighting with his brother. That'll come later no doubt regardless of what they do to vaguely attempt to thwart a fight between them.

He watched as Victor turned in his seat and stared forward, apparently his answer was good enough at the moment. Or at least, that's what he thought.

"So you don' remember Thorton and his gang of fucked up individual's who was apart of Project X?" Victor asked, if his brother remembered that much, then he should be able to at least remember the time with Stryker up to now. So then why didn't he? Unless there was either black spots in his memories or Jimmy didn't want to tell him. Which wasn't good, because he needed to know so they can do this hunt properly.

Logan growled, why didn't his brother just drop it? It was annoying and everything animalistic in him told him to put his brother in his place, to shut him up about that. It took a few minutes to push it down enough to answer gruffly,  
"Blurry."

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Well, here you go. The first chapter of the sequel to its predecessor "The Lost and Forgotten" and the final sequel. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Logan ended up letting Victor take over in driving, it would save the vehicle from more unnecessary damage and it would give him a chance to catch some sleep. He didn't get much since the whole mess started, even before he lost all of his memories he didn't get much sleep because he knew something was wrong. But didn't know what, and ended up foolishly thinking he was being paranoid. He should have known better.

Arms crossed across his chest he let himself drift off, the sound of a vehicle and the radio playing songs off and on was more comforting then the silence he would have got if he stayed behind. He was used to sleeping like this, he didn't know how long he did or when but he knew he traveled like this before. Both solo and with someone at his side.

The last thing he remembered as he finally fell asleep was Victor turning the channel on the radio.

_He's been drinking, he didn't know for how long but it was long enough for him to actually feel the buzz of being drunk. So he figured he must have been at it for a long time. Staggering towards a truck he had that sensation of being watched. Someone was watching him. Growling under his breath he looked around. All he saw was young partiers heading home, the only language he could hear was Japanese. He's been here since he woke up on that Island._

_What happened that he couldn't remember? Met a girl, Mariko. She was a doll, he adored her. Not so much her stuck up, backward family though. They were wrong, he just knew it. But her, she was pure. She was good. He could honestly say he loved her. Since the Island he's introduced himself as Wolverine to everyone, but to her without even thinking he introduced himself as Logan. He liked hearing his name when she said it; it felt like it was actually his name. Like it fit him somehow. Great, now he started to sound like a love struck teenager… again? Logan didn't know if he ever acted like that._

_Bitterness only worsened his mode while he took another gulp of his quickly becoming empty drink. _Who was I?_ Logan couldn't help but think as he made a reach for his truck's door when a crunch behind him caught his attention. He let his guard down! He shouldn't have. An audible snikt was heard as he released his claws and spun around and nearly recoiled as a young teenager stood there wide eyed and terrified. Logan noted that he boy kept saying something in Japanese, though he was too drunk and too afraid to be too coherent about it._

"_Ge' out o' here." Logan snarled as he let his claws slide from view. Angry more so at himself for such a blunt and jumpy reaction to a false situation governed by paranoia and a drunken mind._

_More footsteps, this time Logan ignored it. Foolishly. He was hit from behind, though not enough to knock him out. His claws were out and at full length as he spun around with a deep growl and retaliated. They were dressed in some sort of padded armor that cut like silk thanks to his claws. Blood. He smelt blood; he cut one of them and cut them good as he staggered back holding his midsection._

"_Don't get too close to him fool!" One man said, he hung back and wore a normal jacket to protect himself from the cold. He was bald and wore glasses. Something about him was off. Instincts told him to be wary of him, to kill him as soon as he could. The three others pulled out either guns or what he figured was prototypes of some sort of weapon. They looked like toys too him. It wasn't until all three of them pulled the triggers of their weapons that he knew for a fact that they weren't toys._

_One person was shooting bullets into him at a decent speed and efficiency while the other two shot two things that pricked into his skin attached to wires. It didn't hurt until they pushed another button and electricity shocked him back._

"_Damn, these prototypes are shit man. And cops are suppose to use them one day? What a laugh. HA!" One young man joked; Logan snarled at him in reaction as he took hold of the wires and ripped them out savagely. Enough of this._

"_Hurry up! We have to get him back to Alkali Lake for his, repairs." The bald man said, Logan knew already he hated him. The other three fools did as they were told and shot at him with guns. Bullets tore into his body, Logan hated the pain they introduced to him. Roaring out angrily he attacked. He easily took down the three fools and the other one he cut from before looked at him in fear. A part of him both loved and hated that. Right now though, he didn't care._

_The drunkenness he was still suffering from hindered his abilities some. Not enough to be completely weak though. He made a move to attack the bald man but felt a hard hit to his back. Someone big hit him. Someone strong, perhaps stronger then he was. Logan fell forward and had a nagging feeling that someone should be watching his back. But who?_

Logan didn't dream any more then that as he cracked his eyes open and noted they were a lot farther then they were when he first fell asleep. And now at a gas station. Victor was filling it up; Logan noted that there was little to no emotion in his brother's expression. Years of war and isolation from a majority of the world with only a brother to keep you company will do that do you. Logan was the same way at times, though it showed differently.

* * *

Victor finished filling their vehicle up so they wouldn't have to stop anytime soon again. His brother slept most of the time and surprisingly peaceful for once, or at least as peaceful as his brother could. Which sometimes wasn't much, Victor sometimes cursed the world for taking his brother's peace away from him.

Getting in Victor gruffly said,  
"You sleep too much runt." Victor closed the door with a slam and didn't bother buckling in; he didn't need a seat belt. He looked over at his brother and saw the snarl forming before anything was even said. A good way of getting a reaction out of Jimmy was to call him names and patronize him in so many colorful ways. It was fun, almost as fun as killing someone.

"Runt? I'm practically as big as you so I ain't no runt." Logan snarled out, he hated that. While he was with the X-Men and knew Victor as Sabretooth he was always called a runt. He hated it.

"You're younger, you're not as tall as me. So you're a runt." Victor insisted as he started the vehicle up and proceeded to drive when claws buried deep into his midsection caught his attention. A snarl rumbled through him as his expression darkened and he glared at his exceedingly foolish little brother who really didn't know where his place was.

Perhaps it was high time to show him. The snarl gave way to a threatening growl that would send shivers of ice down any ordinary man's spine. But his brother wasn't ordinary and Victor already knew that it would do nothing to stop or force the runt to back off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Logan wasn't entirely sure why the fight started, but what was clear to him that it was a nasty fight that seemed to be designed to decide who the alpha male was. To decide who the top dog was. And they both fought for that position, claws digging into each other's soft breakable flesh. The only thing was, his skeleton was coated in adamantium.

Adamantium was a useful metal to have on his side, but that didn't change the fact that it caused him pain because of the fact that adamantium was the kind of metal that could cause heavy metal poisoning which was only neutralized by his healing factor.

Snarling angrily he buried his claws deep within his brother's chest and twisted with the sole purpose of causing as much damage as he could. It wasn't like his brother wasn't trying to cause him a lot of damage either. In fact they both seemed satisfied in tearing each other apart. Shorter claws that were just as deadly as his own were buried into his throat making breathing a problem. Roaring out in pain and rage Logan ignored the hand that was in his throat as he pushed himself forward, knocking their heads together.

It didn't affect him as much despite the faint dizziness he felt, it affected Victor more as he stumbled back with a snarl of outrage at such an attack. Logan watched as his brother grabbed his head and glared darkly, lips curled in rage showing off glistening fangs.

"Wha' the hell, Victor." Logan growled, he might as well try to figure out how this stupid fight started. The objection of what was needed to be proved was clear to him, but not the reason that was more underlined then the whole alpha thing was.

Logan watched as Victor stood up straight and put his full attention on him. A part of him, a part of him that was the X-Man considered this pointless and stupid. Yet, who he was at the moment knew it was necessary and will do what is necessary in order to get a handle on this volatile situation.

"You know why, we both are tryin' to control the situation. There can't be two, never really worked that way with us." Victor explained. Everything in him that consisted of his darker nature cried out to put the runt in his place. To steal that alpha position that was rightfully his. A part of him, less used over the years, wanted to have that role so he can see what's coming first so he can in some ways stop it. He won't have things ruined again!

Logan's eyes narrowed, there was more to it. He knew there was, yet not having the complete picture of things he didn't know what and that caused him to become more frustrated and angry. His anger would soon give way to his rage and he would attack at any minute. Growling slightly Logan tightened his fists, claws still out and gleaming despite the blood that belonged to his brother on them just like Logan's blood was on his brother's claws.

Logan's more rational side told him to try to get an equal partnership here, skip the whole alpha thing. Yet he couldn't quite reach that decision with the feral instincts he had pounding in his blood. Gritting his teeth hard Logan forced out,  
"Ya know neither of us would cave in."

"Your point?" Victor growled, hearing the clenched teeth rub against each other from his brother. His brother was fighting off what he was, again. Didn't the runt learn?

"We shouldn' be wasting our energy trying ta carve each other into cutlets…" Logan pointed out forcefully, more forcefully towards himself then directed at Victor.

"You sayin' we should be treatin' each other more, equal? Is that what you're saying?" Victor casually said, the pounding of blood in his ears lessened as the fight didn't continue. Though it did help with the knowledge that he would get to kill something later.

Logan nodded; it was what he was saying, what he was implying. But damn, it hurt to reign in his anger like this.

* * *

Victor's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized his brother for a moment, he could see that anger and that need to spill blood. He understood his brother more then anyone else. It didn't matter how many times Jimmy destroyed those robots in the so called danger room, the pieces of junk just didn't bleed and even his brother needed his opponent to bleed. They were the same.

A few minutes passed, but he loosened up his body out of a defensive posture. He knew it wasn't a trick on his brother's part. No, his brother wasn't that sneaky.

"Fine, we'll do things your way… Jimmy." Victor agreed, slightly reluctant about the idea but if it would get things moving then fine. He'll figure things out later, and tend to them that way. He could tell his brother was satisfied with the answer; they both warily walked back to the truck, passenger door still open and climbed in. Victor first, he was still driving, then his brother who closed the door behind him. Neither of them buckled up as Victor drove off.

"Who will we go after first?" Victor finally asked, he wanted to know so he could just get there as soon as it was possible.

* * *

Logan thought about it for a moment then, something was really pulling into hunting them down. He felt like he had to do it, more so now then before and even more then regaining his memories which in itself was odd. He just figured it was just his strong need for revenge.

"Cornelius." Logan wasn't sure where this man lived, but he knew for some odd reason that he was going to kill this one first. Logan wasn't too sure if he was the director or not, but he knew he was someone who was involved with what happened to him.

"You remember him?" Victor questioned, it was odd that his brother knew the name of the main supervisor to the whole thing. Stryker was just the first step, nothing more and then just a pawn in the scheme of things. All in all, Stryker was too short-sided and that cost him a very high price.

"No." Logan frowned, brows furrowed in concentration as he thought about it. He knew the name and a fogged image came to mind but other then that he didn't know much. That and the man was a major cause of his pain, someone who must die. Someone who _will_ die.

"Then how'd you know his name?" Victor growled, impatience winning out again. How could his brother say a name of someone who he wants to kill then say he doesn't remember who that person was. It was irritating, maddening even! The runt best be careful.

Logan noted the growl and his brother's reaction to what he said. But what could he do about that? Nothing, that was it. It was the truth, he didn't remember who that was exactly, he just knew that he was a man who was destined to die by his claws. That was all Logan needed to know, it was all he wanted to know. It was bad enough knowing he was a pet project who fought in many wars since he was how old.

"A good guess." Logan growled out, it wasn't something his brother would believe but there was nothing to do about that now.

"Bullshit." Victor growled out automatically while adding,  
"You can't just know a name and not remember who it is." It didn't make sense.

"How the fuck should I know. I. Don't. Remember. Him. I just know, Cornelius is the guy…" Logan growled out angrily while turning his attention away from Victor and pointedly ignoring him leaving Victor to snarl angrily while driving faster due to anger.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Wow… How'd I manage to finish this chapter considering that I have a writers block with pretty much everything? Anywho, if you have idea's let me know. And things you would like to see in flashbacks no matter how horrible or fluffy. It might give me idea's.


End file.
